narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Zetsu
is the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki made physical. Background Black Zetsu was originally created by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki shortly before she was sealed by her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. Dismayed by the loss of his "mother", Black Zetsu set about planning for her restoration. He would later manipulate Hagoromo's eldest son and, over the centuries, their descendants in both of the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan in an attempt awaken the Rinnegan in one of them. To this end, he modified Hagoromo's tablet to claim that Infinite Tsukuyomi would be the salvation of the Uchiha clan, changing details about it as well as about the Shinju. He recorded many events in history for Kaguya, including Madara and Hashirama's last fight in the Valley of the End. Following the , Ryun Uchiha, having learned of his grandfather, Madara Uchiha's survival, visited Madara in the . Shortly after their meeting ended, Madara handed over one White Zetsu clone for Ryun to do as he wished. Later on in his life, presumably sometime during or after the Fifth Shinobi World War, Ryun desired to learn the secrets of the Six Paths Technique, and implanted his own cells into the White Zetsu clone, causing half of its body to turn pitch black; giving birth to this version of Black Zetsu. In reality, however, this was merely one of Black Zetsu's clones, created to keep tabs on the strengthening Uchiha. When Madara had seemingly created White Zetsu and the others, it was actually Black Zetsu pulling the transformed humans from Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi out of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. When Madara was on the verge of death, he believed he had created Black Zetsu, thinking he was a manifestation of his will that was imbued onto half of White Zetsu and that the complete Zetsu was also partially his clone. Zetsu later accompanied Obito Uchiha to Amegakure to locate , who had unknowingly been given Madara's Rinnegan as a child, and watched as Obito introduced himself as Madara Uchiha. Appearance Black Zetsu appears as a normal Zetsu, with only half of a face, a single yellow eye, and his trademark green-colored hair. Though he is called "black" Zetsu, half of his body is black, while the other half is white — the only difference between himself and the original Zetsu being the fact that the white half has no face, or personality. When not in battle, Black Zetsu has several large, venus fly-trap like extensions growing out of his waist. In battle, however, these extensions can either be laid flat against his side, or completely retracted. He also wears the standard shinobi pants and sandals. His true appearance, however, is that of a full black being with two beady eyes. Personality This Black Zetsu is staunchly different from his original counterpart, being far more sophisticated and calculating. He is surprisingly well-mannered, which Ryun has attributed to Hashirama's being within him, and is not above complimenting his foes when he feels they are deserving of such praise. Nevertheless, he is extraordinarily sadistic, especially when devising his strategies in battle — a trait which Ryun attributes to his own cells within the clone. Ultimately, though, he is loyal to Ryun, following his plans and orders to the letter. Abilities Black Zetsu has the standard abilities of his . Ryun, his creator, has noted that he is more powerful than most Zetsu clones, in that he can fight on equal grounds with other S-class shinobi. Ninjutsu Mayfly Like all other Zetsu, Black Zetsu can use Mayfly to merge his body with the ground and move at an accelerated speed through the roots. He can also use this technique to communicate with his clones, should he feel the need to. Quotes * (To Hikaru Kurosaki) "You underestimate the power of black Zetsu! I am the land itself!"